


She Needed Him

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: She had a plan to work through. Things to be done. She looks to her gun and pushes back all thoughts of guilt.





	She Needed Him

**Author's Note:**

> A short look into E Texas thoughts as she sets in motion her plan of vengeance.

She needed him to come. The plan would never to her work to her standards without him. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it for bringing her back. His trauma be damned she wanted to rest.

Epsilon is speaking about the Director. She reaches for her gun while he's turned away. Its not like she'll kill him. Its not like his broken visor from the beating before means she should feel any guilt.

All she wants is to have revenge. Rage and violence are her fuel.

She wonders for a moment, if that is all what her memory is made of. A memory of a woman gone to war. Or is she the manifestation of Epsilon's revenge, something he never wants to have.

She fires her gun into his stomach. Its not like he's flesh, he'll be fine.

She has hopefully four hours to prepare. Texas watches as he falls over in the snow, he was always dramatic like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing better then getting over your trigger of a character then to write out one of the scenes that triggered you most.   
> Sometimes it helps to just see what the character's thoughts might of been at the time.


End file.
